Little Man
by helluvalover
Summary: Eren Jeager is a prostitute. His pimp? His father, Grisha. But what happens when a handsome, stubborn, short man comes to his rescue? Also posted on Archive Of Our Own and Wattpad under the same name -Levi


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d453c52dc9c4aff325f2dbbd0898235"Eren rose from his bed shakily. He looked over his numerous injuries from the night before. Damn. There goes the trip to the clinic that he scheduled. He poked at a few of the wounds. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"These need medical attention... /emHe thought. Damned Grisha. Why did his father do this to him? Forcing him to make dirty fake love with those fucking pervs? He looked outside. It was snowing. On his birthday. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I am just a worthless, dirty fucking whore. Not like I matter. /emEren felt tears well in his eyes. He tried to swallow them down, but failed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8dcb009dc78e223b566dcf098c67bcc""Damn it all.." he muttered, wiping at his eyes furiously. He pulled on a pair of tight, ripped-up black skinny jeans, a tight-fitting band t-shirt and a beanie with the Wings of Freedom on it. He pulled on his black combat boots, and a thick hoodie. Eren opened his door warily, looking and listening intently for Grisha. He sighed quietly in relief, Grisha was nowhere to be found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488a344b779894c3074d37c63598cf4a"He hurried out of the house, pulling his beanie down low over his face. He looked around warily, on the lookout for some of his...em style="box-sizing: border-box;" ugh, father's, /emgoons. He flagged down a taxi, hopping in and shivering, grateful for the warmth. "Where you goin' kid?" The man in the front seat asked. Eren looked at the nameplate. Dot Pixis. Hmm.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96242c94992c03838c5e0086509d263""I'm g-going to the Wall M-Maria H-Hospital.. P-please..." Eren stammered out, blushing slightly. He looked at his lap, fiddling with a loose string in his sweatshirt. Mr. Pixis just nodded, slowly pulling into traffic. They drove for a little while before he spoke again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78bb9b5220c6d52cc3688b4e2096f11""So why you goin' to the hospital, kid?" Eren flinched back into the seat, curling into himself slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e29764127b06d031f685dc78de1e5d""R-reasons." Eren stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c827421fe3f223920f1c33222cbff4e4""Anything specific?" Pixis turned and looked at him, studying the teen who couldn't have been any older than 15./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f379fd98762ad78723507fe6e2faab0""N-not really.." Eren glanced up at the man, who gasped softly at his beaten and bruised face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7186a6d10fa722e64a23bf451ee3734c""How'd that happen, then?" Eren looked down again, shaking his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d0255d083dcdd7f2426c8f68946e52""I-I got... I fell down the st-stairs.." He murmured, shaking slightly. Pixis just turned back to the road, shaking his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a144d13228908af855770d13c201b519""Oh, really? A few of those bruises look like they were caused by a fist, not stairs." He said, scowling out the windshield. Pixis heard the sharp intake of breath from the kid, and glanced behind him again only to see tears fall down his face. "Never mind then.." he murmured, pulling into the hospital parking lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c937deb19c9a6b106d058a401362799""Th-thank you..." Eren said as he threw some bills at the driver, getting out. He was ready to face the music./p 


End file.
